Mes dents s'en chargeront
by Soph28
Summary: Au corps-à-corps elle a égorgé un tribut avec les dents. Ce geste l'a rendue tellement célèbre qu'après sa victoire elle s'est fait limée les dents. Elle arbore désormais une double rangée de crocs incrustés d'or. Voici un OS sur la plus grande légende sanguinaire du District 2, Enobaria.


**Voici un petit OS sur un personnage qui me fascine, Enobaria. Elle est une véritable tueuse sanguinaire, et je me suis toujours demandée comment sa terrifiante légende a commencé. Voici mon hypothèse la concernant.**

* * *

Elle court plutôt rapidement. Mais j'arrive à la rattraper. Elle se prend le pied dans une des racines d'un des arbres géants de l'arène. Elle s'étale de tout son long, mais se relève vite et reprend sa course. C'est ridicule. Elle sait que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Je peux ressentir son souffle paniqué. Je me souviens d'elle durant les entraînements. Elle était comme la plupart, incapable de tenir une arme. Elle s'est bien moquée de moi.

Je vois mon arme accrochée sa ceinture. Cette lame que j'avais soigneusement pris à la Corne d'Abondance. Dès les premiers instants sur la plaque métallique, je savais que cette dague était celle qu'il me fallait. Après avoir tué plusieurs pauvres petits tributs qui avaient le malheur de croiser ma route, cette idiote me l'avait volé. L'inconsciente avait attendu deux jours avant de pouvoir dérober des provisions et des armes. Mais son erreur fut de ne pas avoir remarqué ma présence dans la meute qu'elle a crût berner. J'ai été entraînée à tuer dès mon plus jeune âge. Je peux manier n'importe quelle arme. Mais mon arme de prédilection est la dague. Avec, je suis imbattable. Cette folle du district 7 a volé la mauvaise personne. Je suis tellement rancunière. Je n'oublie jamais, je garde tout en mémoire, et me venge quand je sais que le moment ne pourra pas être plus jouissif. Les cris de peur de mes premières victimes résonnent en moi comme une douce mélodie. Je me demande quel son aura les siens.

Je vois la fille du 7 de plus en plus proche de moi. Le sentiment de colère qui est en moi m'ordonne d'accélérer encore. Je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Je prend mon élan, saute sur elle et la plaque au sol. Elle crie et essaye de se débattre. J'entends enfin le son de sa voix trouillarde. Je lui donne un coup de tête et l'immobilise un instant. Je pousse un rire sadique, puis elle recommence à vouloir se délivrer de mon emprise. Elle m'assène un coup de poing dans le visage. Je sens une minuscule douleur à l'arcade sourcilière. Je rougie de colère et lui renvoie son coup à l'endroit où elle m'a frappé. Je sens sa main prendre la dague que je convoite, et elle me l'enfonce sur le côté du ventre. L'adrénaline en moi m'empêche désormais d'avoir mal, mais je hurle de rage. Elle retire le couteau et je lui ordonne de me le donner. Cette inconsciente me défie du regard et le lance derrière elle. Il atterrit à 3 mètres de nous. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier. La haine monte en moi si rapidement que je ne suis plus Enobaria, mais je deviens une bête sauvage. Un magnifique rictus sadique se dessine sur mon visage. Je lui plaque la tête au sol, l'immobilisant pour de bon. Elle tente de se libérer, mais en vain. Mes pieds maintiennent ses mains au sol. Je me penche sur elle. Je m'approche de son oreille, et lui dit d'un calme terrifiant : "_Si cette lame ne te tuera pas, mes dents s'en chargeront_". La bête assoiffée de violence qui est en moi prend le contrôle de mon esprit tout entier. Je ne pense à rien d'autre, je vois plus rien d'autre que ma victime. Par tous les moyens je dois la tuer. Je dois voir son sang. Ceci devient un besoin vital. Il faut absolument je vois son sang gicler, et son regard terrifier s'éteindre. J'ouvre la bouche et mord la gorge de ma victime. Je lui arrache la peau. Son sang gicle dans ma bouche, coulant sur moi. Elle hurle, se débat. Elle tente de me donner des coups de pieds. Je ne m'arrête pas, et continue à lui arracher la gorge. Le goût de sa chair répugnante mêlé à ses hurlement ont sur moi l'effet d'un ouragan de plaisir. Je jubile, c'est l'extase. Le sang coule dans mon cou, se loge au niveau de ma poitrine. Le liquide se déverse également dans ma gorge. Plus rien au monde existe à part ma victime et moi.

Elle arrête de se débattre. Ses hurlements de douleur et de peur cessent à mon plus grand regret, faisant retentir le canon. Je me recule, offrant le plus terrifiant des spectacles de l'histoire des Hunger Games. Mon visage trempé de sang affiche le plus sadique des sourires. J'observe enfin mon œuvre. Je viens de déchiqueter la fille du 7 à pleines dents.


End file.
